dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Card 1015670 thumb.png|link=Assassin's Ultimate Technique Hit Card 1015660 thumb.png|link=Mysterious Pressure Hit Card 1015840 thumb.png|link=Dominance Through Destruction Champa Card 1015790 thumb.png|link=Demonstration of True Strength Frost (Full Power) Card 1015780 thumb.png|link=Cunning Revenge Frost (Final Form) Card 1015810 thumb.png|link=Overcoming Mental Weakness Bota Magetta Card 1015800 thumb.png|link=Invincible Body and Ironclad Resolve Bota Magetta Card 1015820 thumb.png|link=Ingenious Scheme on a Grand Scale Bota Magetta (PHY) Card 1015820 thumb STR.png|link=Ingenious Scheme on a Grand Scale Bota Magetta (STR) Thum_1005280_1-Z.png|link=The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta Thum_1005000_1-Z.png|link=Uncontrollable Instinct Buu (Kid) Card 1015950 thumb.png|link=Stylish Ambition Goku (Youth) Card 1015970 thumb.png|link=The Strongest Fusion Above All Super Saiyan Gogeta Card 1015960 thumb.png|link=Warrior Born From Light Super Saiyan Gogeta Card 1016000 thumb.png|link=Combative Evolution Super Saiyan Broly Card 1015990 thumb.png|link=Raging Saiyan Super Saiyan Broly Card 1016030 thumb.png|link=Freely Paced Godly Aura Super Saiyan God Goku Card 1016020 thumb.png|link=Struggling to Heat Up Super Saiyan Goku Card 1016050 thumb.png|link=Devastating Godly Fighting Spirit Super Saiyan God Vegeta Card 1016040 thumb.png|link=Accelerated Battle Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1014510 thumb.png|link=Unique Evolution Broly (Wrathful) Card 1016060 thumb.png|link=Exiled Warrior Broly Card 1016080 thumb.png|link=Troublesome Father and Son Paragus & Broly Card 1016070INT thumb.png|link=Survivor of Revenge Paragus Card 1016100 thumb.png|link=Godly Power Unleashed Super Saiyan God SS Goku Card 1014980 thumb.png|link=Instinct of Rage and Strife Super Saiyan Broly Card 1016150 thumb.png|link=Worst in the World Golden Frieza Current Global events Current Japanese events V1JTNRw.png|link=Split-Second Assassin Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might DbQAKtm.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power KJ3rsuk.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Event the strongest rivals big.png|link=The Strongest Rivals News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 3rd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! 0qDuaVS.png|link=The Arrival of the Strongest that Shines Upon All D7Eg7Qi.png|link=Towering Foe of Maximum Power cAK7bjs.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Broly Extreme Z Battle Movie Broly banner.jpeg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly Extreme Z Battle Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 10th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00509_small.png|link=Rare Summon: New Year Dokkan Festival Step-Up Summon News_banner_gasha_00367_small_1.png|link=Rare Summon: Universe Survival Saga Category Summon News_banner_gasha_20181224_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Hit Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00509 small JP.png|link=Rare Summon: New Year Dokkan Festival Step-Up Summon News banner gasha 00504 gogeta.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan Gogeta Super Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00504 broly.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan Broly Extreme Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00238 small.png|link=Special Summon: Mysterious Ritual Main event in Global Main event in Japan 4th_Ult_Clash.png|link=The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash January 14 2019 22:30:00 PST News_banner_event_zbattle_016_small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta January 10 2019 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 115 How was the New year step up banner for you? Best banner ever! 2nd best banner ever It was ok Not great for me Worst banner ever Amazing banner but I got bad stuff Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse